Noah
Noah was a camper in Total Drama Enchanted Forest, as a member of the Enchanted Butterflies. He later returned as a competitor on Total Drama Sky Adventures as a member of the Daring Dolphins. Personality Noah comes off as being sarcastic, cynical, and lazy to most. He is extremely intelligent, but finds physical activity as laughable as the ridiculous antics of some of his peers. His attitude has a tendency to repel friendships; although, he finds his best allies in Owen and Izzy. He seems to have few interests as he didn't give proper answers in his profile. Despite his weak body structure, Noah doesn't seem to be afraid to insult people such as Sky, Jasmine and Jo, even though they are clearly physically superior. Noah also uses Churchill wit frequently, a form of word play created by former British Prime Minister Churchill, which consists of comparing one subject to another in a synonym of the other inside of yet another synonym. An example for this is when he calls Dawn Fluttershy. Total Drama Enchanted Forest Welcome to the Enchanted Forest! Noah arrives in the fourth bus and is placed on the Enchanted Butterflies. His team wins the challenge thanks to Cody , who accidentaly reveals a shortcut to the finish line to them, believing them to be his team. Swampin' Up He just appears diving in the swamp and later being trapped on Max's trap. His team loses the challenge, and he votes off Shawn. Mr. Bones and Me He starts to be a protagonist since this episode, when he teams up with Dawn and Bridgette during the challenge, he tries to mock Bridgette about how most of they teammates were captured, in the night, he flirts with Bridgette, ending the latter's alliance with Dawn. The Lord Of The Stings He decides to not dress as anything in the first challenge, believing the guys who do do such a thing are just freaks whether he's normal. When it comes to the second part, he starts to complain about the paintball challenge, later being eliminated from it, courtesy of Izzy . In the elimination ceremony, Izzy was voted off, and tells to Noah that she reported him to the RMCP, leaving him confused. Dawn of Noah's Ark Early in the morning he's rudely woken up by the loud sound of Brick's alarm clock, and falls down the treehouse along with Max:then they're both told and forced to participate at a training program organized by Jo and Brick, that consider them the weakest members when it comes to physical challenges. During the challenge he doesn't have luck trying to catch a skunk, but he is helped by Dawn to be a friend of them. They start to talk about they're personal lives, becoming more than friends. At the epilogue of the episode he's suddenly kissed by Dawn, and remains speechless. Revenge of the Balloons At the beginning of the episode he talks with Dawn about his friendship with animals. Later in the challenge, he eliminates Dave , who paid back this by eliminating Dawn, convincing her that Noah eliminated her. In the end, he gets voted off, telling Dawn that she needs to win for both of them. Eye of the Fighter He doesn't appear until the elimination ceremony, where Chris announces that he will come back as an intern. Later in the night, Dawn finds him tired after going to wash the bathrooms, he asks if he could walk along with Dawn, and after some silence, they both share a kiss, leaving Brick as witness. Derriere Le Rideau Chris makes him return unexpectedly as a contestant and places him in the same team than before getting eliminated. When he joins his old team and Dawn greets him, he ignores her and acts like a jerk to everyone. Later, while searching for papers, he arrives at a curtain, and when he looks behind it to see what is there, Paintbrush appears, tells him that he/she formed an alliance with Dawn to eliminate everyone and injects him paint, removing him from the challenge. When his team wins again and Dawn tries to approach to him again, he moves away, angered for some reasons. The Egg-Mazing Race Noah goes to the swimming pool of the mansion of the winners early in the morning, and finds Dawn there, who asks him for a swim. He tells her that he forgot his swimsuit at his home, but jumps to the pool with his clothes on and has fun with her. He reveals her that he was so rude to everyone in the last challenge because he read an e-mail of Chris and discovered that he was planning to make a paintbrush join the competition. He mocks Chris while he is explaining the challenge and makes up a plan for his team to arrive to the cave where the eggs are. After Sky attacks Jasmine , he and Dawn are the ones who carry her out and refuse to abandon her. His team wins again, so he isn't up for elimination but, at the night, Brick tells him that he saw him kissing Dawn and that he told Jo , leaving him pretty worried. Dragon Bold Noah is woken up very early on the morning by Dawn that wants to show him the almighty view of the dawn in the wild nature...this event makes their relationship even more solid as Noah regrets his initial skepticism in favour of pure astonishment. During the challenge on one hand Noah gets multiply exploited by the bossy Jo mostly as an human shield and a dragon bait for Hydreigon with the result of being severely times smoked and scorchered,on the other hand he supports Dawn even if she seems having an approach too kind to the problem. When Jasmine and Jo finally manage to climb the tower, he's forced to do the same and then tries to kiss Ella in order to awake her, but she faints as soon as she looks at him for unknown reasons... He's slightly scared when Dawn loses temporary the control after Hydreigon attacked her animal friends but soon after recognizes her temper again. At the end of the episode the Dark Magic Book falls casually on his hands during the ceremony when Max is sent to the stratosphere by the Kick Of Shame. Catch a Cryptid Noah awakes in the morning and goes to talk with Dawn, showing no sign that he has the Dark Magic Book, and showing to everyone that his relationship with Dawn is official. In the challenge, he gets as target a Sasquatch, but he ignores to catch it and spends the most of the time with Dawn. He is saved at the elimination ceremony, because Jasmine won, and chose to eliminate Jo, due to her hatred for her. Black Window Early, before the sun dawns, he and Dawn swim in a lake and kiss again, but then, Jasmine appears and tells them to follow her to the winner's mansion, that has just been demolished. In the challenge, he teams up with Dawn, and later with Sky, who was left alone and decides to team up with them. They both argue with her about something wrong about her, and Noah shows the book, to make her shut up and admit her Dark Magic cheats, but then, she hits him and lefts him unconcious. He awakes after Dawn sends Sky out of the house, but it's later thrown out himself, with Jasmine and Cody, thanks to Sierra. He is safe from elimination, and is chosen by Dawn, along with Ella, to spend some days at a luxurious hotel with her. Later, when the cast takes revenge on Chris, he mocks him, and hugs Dawn after he is thrown away in a plastic bag, by the Kick of Shame. Merry Chrismas! Cul-De-Sac, or Something like That DA Rainbow Dash Dekathlon Lost in the Woods Keys of Kindness and Keenness TDEF Special: Enchanted Memories Appearences Total Drama Sky Adventures Shanghai N' Seek Noah joins back to the show with the usual eager approach...(sarcasm, of course)...because of the legal pressures of his lame contract. On the bus he meets soon some old fella, like the best and most dangerous friend ever Izzy, the ex-teammate Trent, and Bridgette, that hits him by accident with her surfboard. First meet after TDEF, first pain. Noah is a little startled, cause he didn't expect to see her again, considering she wasn't a merger of the previous season. Once on the plane, Noah observes like it's a copycat of the original of Total Drama World Tour. the same sucky, scrappy, and flying for miracle , Trent asks him why he says that seeming to don't remember that Noah took already part to a worldwide tour. Noah is considered one of the possible candidates for the leadership of the Daring Dolphins but prefers to leave it to Bridgette, considering her "one of the few sane of the crew". Noah crashlands in the middle of the Shangai market, followed by Trent. The two decide to collaborate to find a decent place where to hide, meet on the way Izzy, and eventually form the first alliance of the season with her. The new E-scope Trio decide to dress on a Chinese dragon costume and dance in the crowd, exploiting the chaos of the New Moon Year celebrations. While Izzy has lot of fun doing this, Noah "enjoys" the company of some pechinese dogs that take morsels of his bottom... Suddenly Paintbrush is thrown against Izzy catching her, she starts doing a dramatic act posing to bleed from the leg, like her life is going to end and say her friend to continue without her...motionless, Noah says it's just paint, then run away from together Trent. However, his runaway is short, because when they arrive at a bar, Noah first refuses and soon after fails to climb the roof, being so crushed by Jo. Back on the plane, Noah confirms the deal with Trent and Izzy. After Scott is ousted without a parachute, Noah replies to the complaint of Trent about the lack of safety in this system: "You have really high hopes for this season, right?". One, Two, Three, Fort First time but not first at all if we consider TDWT he's in the Economy Class, Noah spends the time talking with his friends Trent and Izzy, to whom he reveals to have his part of responsibility about the breakout of Owen and Izzy. Sucked out by the stream, Noah has an unfortunate land in the icy Lake Saimaa, and the cold clime makes him turn into an icicle! Also Izzy jumps on him as a floating platform. Noah asks to her and the others to help him, and even threatens Chris to sue him if this will cause hypothermia but the host replies not impressed by the menace because he's not Courtney, making Noah feel really annoyed and realizes how much he's underestimated overall. When Cody mocks him about his chilly condition, he avenges giving Sierra the advise to warm Cody with a kiss. As he's finally freed from the iceberg, Noah exploits the situation and kindness of his teammates to skive-off the whole challenge sit and watch. He's involved against his will later on the end of the snowball battle, being used by accident to create the giant snowball that the Daring Dolphins rolls over the opponent castle. The impact knocks him down also than the castle. Back on the plane, Noah is assisted by the other New E-scope members, and votes out Anne Maria together them. Noah is genuinely astonished when Izzy brings him a cup of chocolate for his cold, and despite she put red hot pepper into it he appreciates her gentleness. Radical Pyramidal This episode seals Noah as the official pain-magnet of the season since he's used like a chair, crash lands onto a camel and falls in a mortal trap twice. But let's go in order. Izzy randomly sits on his head like he's a chair, Noah poses to be it doing sarcastic propaganda about how comfortable and full of functions seat he is, especially for his reclinable back: all she has to do is push the button! Izzy pokes one of his eye in result. Noah thinks that it's time that she learns what sarcasm is once for all, so he gives her a lesson about providing also for an example that she misunderstands granting literally the request of Noah to be tossed outside the plane to get some fresh air! In the chain of the events Izzy, Trent, Bridgette, and the other Daring Dolphins follows jumping in the void after him, he smashes against a camel and is squelched by Izzy that lands exactly on his groins (and not only). In addition, the animal stomps him for revenge soon after. Lesson learned: last time he tries to teach Izzy something. Noah enters first in the pyramid getting instantly wounded by a trap but lies to Izzy saying the way is safe just to get his little revenge... Despite he could give a massive contribute to the solution of the SCRABBLE rounds of enigmas, Noah is almost silent and limits to follow his group. In the single occasion he offers a solution to a hieroglyph, he fails and succeeds at contemporary with other two opponents opening a secret path for the hidden floor of the pyramid at the cost to be expelled from the place. After he's eliminated he's not seen until the three survived Daring Dolphins get at the exit of the pyramid carrying the treasure. Trent tells Noah that the merit of the victory goes mostly to Izzy much for the astonishment of the Schemer. Noah asks also where Izzy picked the gold n' ancient stuff from, and discovering she took these directly in the coffin of Tutankhamon, scolds her for the curse and runs away screaming in panic as the pyramid starts to shake. The friendship of the two seems still solid after all these misfortunes, because when Bridgette and Trent hug each others and Izzy gets fun of them, Noah backs her up and gives another lesson of sarcasm. Farce West Noah gets finally the spotlight in this episode (as Fan says, together Gwen). The scene opens on him, he's having relax in the class of the winners, chilling out with the friends. He talks with Trent about his relationship with Dawn, to be honest Noah is new to this kind of situations and doesn't know how to handle a love story well, he barely knows that they have a romance but what it is exactly? Noah is a Know it all but his knowledge about love is poor, therefore he asks Trent some tips. However, despite the availability, the answers given by Trent make him even more confused: the guitarist says that in a relationship the guy should always let the remote control to the girl , but Dawn seems way too shy for this role... By the way Noah is forced to cut the discussion and solves another problem with Izzy. All of sudden she poses to be a serpent and attempts to choke the Songbird, then he takes advantage of his indian origins to hypnotize Izzy the Kobra and puts her to the catch of some Z's. Still frustrated for the treatment received in Finland, Noah gets angry against Chris after another painful land: he has enough of being ignored and underestimated just because his name isn't Courtney! This frustration increases the will of respect and redemption he's looking for, so Noah OFFERS for the role of the sheriff after having proved to have an excellent aim by shooting at Ella to shut her sound hole. Proud to be at the head of the team for once, Noah has the plan to hide the gold ores in an unsuspicious spot: the saloon piano. During the preparation of the town he jokes about the newborn "friendship" of Bridgette and Trent referring to them as Trentgette apparently for laziness, getting mocked about his solid rooted "friendship" with Izzy being called Nizzy in return by them. Noah sends all the Dolphins at the doors of the city, remaining alone in the office. Here Noah can't resist to his usual vice to skive-off and, in fact, he exploits the occasion to get a nap. A little later he's woken up by the voice of Mike and finds in front himself the bandit Gwen (that exactly like him he's searching for a success) impatient for the duel. Thanks to his dodging-lasers ability Noah is able to avoid the bullets and neutralizes the opponent shooting to a barrel of molasses and a pillow behind her. Not time to cheer that he's stomped soon after by Dakotazoid, then run over by Jo with the piano. This ruins his plan to be the contestant of the day. On the plane Noah can't enjoy the second victory without be envious of Trent, who was the last man standing. Az-Take a Chance Gallery |-| Total Drama Enchanted Forest= That start.png|Noah jokes with Bridgette, while Dawn spies. Noah_on_skatoony.png|He refuses to dress up a costume for the talent show. Treehouse_gag.png|"Forgot I was on a treehouse...."-Noah Enchanted_Forest_Nawn.png|Dawn and Noah searching for animals. dave and cody out.png|Noah eliminates Cody and Dave. Enchanted_Butterlies_mansion.png|Dawn and Noah kissing in front of Brick! Noah_shy_at_Dawn.jpg|Noah feels uneasy with Dawn in Derriere le Rideau. File:Nawn_egg_mazing_race.png|Noah and Dawn have fun at the swimming pool. Noah_Toxic_Brawl.png|Noah leads his team to the victory in Egg-Mazing Race. Bricknoah.png|Brick tells Noah that he witnessed his kiss with Dawn, and told this to Jo. Nawn_dawn_watch.png|Dawn invites Noah to watch the dawn of the sun. Butterflies_vs_Hydreigon.png|Noah is scared of Hydreigon. team up.png|Noah in the haunted house with Sky and Dawn. Big end.png|Noah is eliminated from the challenge thanks to Sierra. DawnvsSkyGreekRomanfight.png|Dawn saves Noah from Dark Sky. Rainbow_Dash_Dekathlon_cover.png|Noah trips into an hurdle. Rainbow dash noah wins.png|Noah wins the challenge. Kick of noah.png|Noah gets eliminated again. |-| Total Drama Sky Adventures= Dolphins_argur.png|Noah and his new teammates of the Daring Dolphins discuss about the leadership. Cast_fall.png|"It's always the same routine"- Noah Izzynoahtrentdragon.png|Izzy convinces him and Trent to dress on a chinese dragon costume. Izzydragondeth.png|Noah is not impressed by this dramatic Death... Shanghai_Pursuit.png|Trent and Noah are the last Dolphins remained to escape from the taggers. Noah_frozen_helsinki.png|Noah gets frozen after a land in the freezing waters of the lake of Helsinki. Dolphins_first_ceremony.png|Noah at the first ceremony of the barf bag for the Dolphins. Nizzy_sarcasm_1.png|Noah tries to teach Izzy what is the sarcasm... Nizzy_sarcasm_2.png|...he makes an example of it to check if she did understand saying that he would wish some fresh air soooo much.. Nizzy_sarcasm_3.png|...but obviously she takes him LITERALLY... Nizzy_sarcasm_4.png|"Perfect, she understood everything." New_Escope_Crashland.png|Lesson finished for today. Bigez_Noah_Rankings.png|"Perfect, why I didn't simply shut up?" - Noah, after having activated a trapdoor. Hypnoahtizzy.png|Hypnoahsis! Category:Males Category:Enchanted Butterflies Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Characters Category:Daring Dolphins Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures Category:Protagonist Category:Season 2 Category:Returnee Category:Season 1 Mergers Category:King Flurry